wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
He Lives
What if they survived?[[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'You' see whatyou believe]] [[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| and]] [[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| you believe what you see]] Part One, Chapter One Frantically he splashed to surface. Nearly there. He came up, gasping for fresh air, before he was dragged down again. The eel's eyes were cold and hungry. The teeth that went with them sank hungrily into his tail. Suppressing a yelp of pain, he kicked it away and shot to the surface, smashing down on solid stone- just in time to see lightning crackle behind him. That was ''way too close.'' Hey lay, panting for a while, grateful for the air not clogged with blood or electricity, which either clogged his gills or burned them. Tentatively he stretched, eyeing his muscles carefully. There was nothing worse than a few bite marks and burns on his scales. His gills were the worse off though. When the water was clogged with blood, it had gone through them, nearly choking him with the stringy liquid. Making sure nothing was too wrong, he smiled. I feel great. Let revenge begin. Chapter Two Whirlpool rested in the shade of the burned palace, eating the remains of fish that had survived. When a week had gone by, he was ready to take action. He swam toward the hidden palace, nearly getting there until he stopped himself. Wait. What am I doing? I'd better get my revenge first. Or at least try to. He swam away, towards the shore. He splashed out and rested. The burns hadn't done well for his swimming muscles. While he did, he though about what to do. Who'll want to trade five dragonets more? Blister or Burn? He pondered for a long time, then settled on Blister, seeing how she was an ally of his tribe in the first place. Wincing with every movement, he done back into the water. Swimming had never felt so good. He pushed him to the limit, then crawled out, gasping. Tired, he looked back, dismayed when he could still see the soft glow of the embers of the Palace. I haven't gone far enough. Lucky me. Growling ever so softly, he twitched and stretched out his limbs, tensing and wincing as every ache reawakened inside him. He shook himself and dove back into the water, relishing the cold currents against his scales, so charred from electricity. Suddenly he resurfaced, simply watching what was in front of him, simply floating. A dead body was there, a fellow SeaWing. Charred and bloodied, almost behind recognition. Whirlpool put a Talon over his heart, still watching the dragon. "I apologize for this end, and I hope you will be avenged." Fury edged his words. How dare the SkyWings do this? How dare they? All of his fellow SeaWings that didn't escape. Dead. All for the sake of the dragonets. They were after the dragonets. The SeaWings didn't have to die. He snarled furiously, lashing his scarred tail. He leaned back and roared, roared his fury to the world, roared his pain, his triumph, all of the emotions he was feeling. When he finally subsided, the echoes bounced back to him. Furious, he dove back into the water. His churning emotions and determination gave him strength, and he swam with determination. While he swam, he thought. Ideas chased each other in his mind, but he turned down each one. He wasn't a military strategist, just a scribe. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Whitefoot&Tigerstripe) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)